The Story of Fire and Ice
by Zanica Black
Summary: Well this is a story about the dark tournament after they beat Team Masho (Jin's team) but before they beat Toguro. It's TouyaxHiei so have fun! Some bad stuff about Risho and it has some light mention of rape and torture but nohing too angsty.


**I remember the first time we touched. It burned.**

I looked up startled that I had run into someone. Wide blue eyes stared back at me, seeming startled as well. Touya.

"Why are you out of bed already? That hit Kurama gave you would have killed you if he wasn't such a sympathetic fighter. The hit that ass of a leader dealt you ought to have put you in bed for a month at the very least. You shouldn't be up and about for Hiei to run into." Yusuke said.

"I'm fine..." He muttered sullenly.

I stared pointedly at his abdomen where a small blot of blood had appeared and raised an eyebrow. I hadn't missed his wince when we hit each other. Obviously, he wasn't supposed to be out of bed. Of course I didn't say a word but he noticed my stare and blushed, shifting so that his arm covered the spot.

"Well if you're sure..." Yusuke said uncertainly.

"I'm sure." He spat and made to push past us.

In the split second he started moving I watched the blood drain from his face. I moved with him already knowing what was going to happen.

"He's not." I stated bluntly reaching out to catch him as he collapsed. As I caught him, bridal style, the bare skin on our arms touched. My eyes widened slightly at the sensation. It felt like my skin was burning. Not to an unpleasant degree either, it was like leaving an ice pack on for over an hour except without the numbness.

I could tell Kurama had noticed the hitch in my breath when we had touched that first time. He had gotten that annoying little "I know everything" look. I took a small breath and told myself I wouldn't kill him. Just torture him a bit, you know?

"He's out like a light." I said softly, trying to speak around that wonderful burning was the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

"You can just take him to the room, okay? Keep an eye on him! See ya!" Kurama said quickly dragging the idiot and Yusuke away, from me and my burden, and straight down the hall.

I sighed. What a pain.

"You don't have to. Put me down and I will just go back to my room." The now-conscious man in my arms mumbled, embarrassed that I was holding him no doubt, as he fidgeted.

"Stop fidgeting. Now. We are going back to my teams room and you are getting some rest. You are in no shape to be arguing or moving about." I snapped, annoyed with my arms for getting goosebumps from Touya's wiggling about and increasing the burning feeling.

As I started moving toward our room I noticed he was tense. And there were goosebumps on his arms as well. I was about to ask if he felt the same burning where our skin touched when he buried his head in the crook of my neck. My words caught in my throat.

So much for that idea...

"Don't let him see me..." He whimpered, pressing his face closer to my neck, which was currently burning hotter, colder, then my dragon ever has.

"Don't let who see you?" I asked through clenched jaws.

"Him." He quavered pressing himself, if it was even possible, closer to me.

I looked up and saw Risho staring at us. Hmm, he looks mad...

"What are you doing with my teammate?" He asked coldly.

I glanced down as the bundle in my arms went stock still after one violent shudder.

"Hurt. Taking him to room. Bye." I replied shortly. Something weird's going on here.

"Well I think my Touya wants to come back to our room if he's hurt. Don't you boy?" He growled, with a pointed look at my armful.

"No. Please no." Touya whimpered into my neck.

"DON'T YOU?" Risho bellowed when he didn't receive an answer. Touya gave a squeak of fright and before he could answer with an affirmative, as one so scared as he was is bound to do, I interupted.

"No, he doesn't. Stay out of my way, he's coming with me." I said, giving him a glare-one of my special ones- and went to walk past him. He stepped in front of me.

I quickly shifted Touya to my left arm and slammed my fist into that sorry excuse for a team leaders face, then teleported to a few feet behind him and ducked quickly into our teams room.

I set him down gently on my bed and considered him carefully. I decided quickly that if I wanted to know what was going on, ordering him to tell me wouldn't help.

" Will you… er… Would you like to tell me what's going on?" I asked softly, trying not to be intimidating.

He started sobbing. Shit. What do I do? How do I comfort? Even the idea of comforting someone is completely foreign to me.

I sat down next to him and patted his shoulder awkwardly. I have no clue what I'm doing.

Touya only sobbed louder but he rolled over and latched onto my waist. What do I doooo? He's touching me. I have a bubble. A bubble of space. And I usually mind when people invade it. But… I just realized I don't mind him invading it. I tugged at the headscarf he wears and it slipped right off.

I was mesmerized, his hair was that beautiful. It was prettier than even Kurama's hair. It looked so silky and soft. It's longer than you'd expect, almost to his shoulders and it has a slight wave to it. I gave into temptation and stroked his hair. It's as perfect as it looks. My fingertips burn every time they touch his scalp.

He pressed his head up into my hand.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered.

"That tingling fuzzy feeling? Yeah." He sniffed. He reached over and grabbed my arm, tracing patterns with his fingertips. I shivered and gave an mmmm of approval.

"You like it?" He murmured.

"I do." I breathed, it felt so good.

He grinned, "Me too."

He laid his head on my leg and closed his eyes looking pained.

"You wanted to know what was going on." He stated. I didn't say anything as I felt water seeping through the material of my pants.

"He… Risho, he… He's not a nice person. He was always making passes at us. Me and Jin were the only ones he couldn't force by blackmail to service him. When I got hurt, well, I couldn't lift a finger to help myself. And Jin… He got caught when he was sitting with me last night. Risho came in and knocked him out with a lamp. Handcuffed him to the wall in front of my bed and made me watch while he raped my best friend. And then he raped me. When I tried to resist he shoved his thumb into the hole in my chest from Kurama's vines. Needless to say I was completely helpless. Jin yelled and hollered till he was hoarse and crying but Risho didn't care, he just kept raping me, hurting me. I blacked out. When I woke up this morning Jin was out cold. He had whip marks all across his chest. Knife wounds on his arms. Bite marks on his neck and upper thighs. He had blood running down one of his legs from the damage done when he was raped, most likely multiple times. I couldn't unlock his handcuffs and when I heard Risho getting out of the shower he woke up and saw me. He told me to run for it. So I did. Right into you. And here I am." He broke off with another sob.

I stroked his hair absentmindedly as I stared at the wall angrily. Sure most of my kind is scum but most of us who have an intelligent thought process don't stoop so low as to rape others. Those who do are hated by we who don't. I'll kill Risho and Kurama will help me, being the sentimental fool he is he would probably kill him even if we didn't personally know the people he had raped.

He pressed my arm against his face and I looked down in surprise as the burning flashed up my arm. He started rubbing his face against my skin, seeming to calm as the feeling increased. I smiled softly and ran a hand up his back, under his shirt. He shivered and pressed closer to me.

He pulled at my shirt trying pathetically to get it off. I laughed softly and obligingly took it off, then took off his too. He pulled me down and yanked the covers on top of us, sliding my pants down as he slid his down leaving our under things on.

He pressed himself as close as he could without us actually becoming one person. I couldn't breathe, this feeling was too amazing. It was also extremely arousing, I noted feeling myself react to all this contact and feeling him tense as he did too.

"Whoops…" He muttered, blushing and burying his head in my neck.

"Ignore it Touya you need to sleep and to heal." I whispered.

"I'm scared. What if he comes while we're asleep? What about Jin! What if he kills him to get back at me for not going back with him?" He whispered back frantically.

"It's alright, you're safe from him now, we'll go get Jin as soon as you wake up okay? I'm promise he'll still be there when you wake up, he's strong and I believe in him. He reminds me of Yusuke, you don't need to worry, he won't die." I murmured soothingly, stroking his back, "Just sleep."

I felt his breathing even out as he drifted into the dream realms. I was just about to slip away myself when I heard the door bang open.

"We're baaaa-aaack!" Yusuke's voice sang from the doorway to the room, "Hiei, how's our-AH! What are you doing?"

Shit, how the hell am I ever going to explain this…

AN/ Hey guys, I found a little bit of interest in this pairing so I thought I'd go ahead and post some stuff. Have fun and don't forget to review me!

**_Zanica Black_**


End file.
